Moviehouserock2018 Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 December 2018
23:53-42 omg omg omg 23:54-56 HELLO 23:54-58 HELO 23:54-59 HELLO 23:55-40 hey 23:56-02 hi 23:56-50 ~ ScrollreadertheNightwing has joined the chat ~ 23:56-50 korra 23:56-58 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 23:56-59 welcome 23:57-14 welcome 23:57-18 Hey 23:57-25 this is mhr server 23:57-29 chat room 23:57-49 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 23:58-22 welcome bye user 23:59-03 omg i am doing something stupuied 23:59-36 omg help me 23:59-37 HELP 23:59-54 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:01-52 akumi 00:02-22 hey yall 00:03-06 ~ Harrypotterexpert101 has joined the chat ~ 00:03-10 welcome 00:03-28 how are u 00:03-51 This is DEFINITELY a party... 00:03-56 I'm fine 00:04-01 yeh its a party 00:04-13 the party is also on the server 00:04-44 omg 00:07-26 back 00:07-56 just linked spotifiy account 00:08-21 omg 00:08-28 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:08-32 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 00:08-44 welcome 00:08-55 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:09-05 welcome 00:09-08 o/ 00:09-23 welcome to fuck 00:09-26 ~ Harrypotterexpert101 has left the chat ~ 00:09-49 lol no fuck caps 00:10-21 hey q 00:10-21 ~ Harrypotterexpert101 has joined the chat ~ 00:10-26 hey dude welcome back 00:11-54 back on 00:11-58 lets talk 00:12-24 yall on' 00:12-30 Ooooof 00:12-32 WHAT THE F 00:12-37 om 00:13-19 hey yall 00:13-29 be right back 00:13-45 back 00:15-20 hey 00:15-39 lets talk 00:15-59 ~ Morgan Gam has left the chat ~ 00:16-08 LETS TALK 00:16-21 ~ Morgan Gam has joined the chat ~ 00:16-27 TALK 00:16-44 so umm 00:17-01 ~ Morgan Gam has left the chat ~ 00:17-03 ~ Morgan Gam has joined the chat ~ 00:17-22 hello 00:17-25 hey so chat 00:17-28 WHAT THE FUCK 00:17-28 ~ Cocopuff2018 has been banned by LucyRicardoBOT ("Automatically banned for misbehaving in chat.") ~ 00:17-29 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 00:17-33 ~ Morgan Gam has left the chat ~ 00:18-00 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:18-03 OMG 00:18-07 help\ 00:18-09 ~ Harrypotterexpert101 has left the chat ~ 00:18-14 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:19-00 dudes 00:19-22 ~ Morgan Gam has joined the chat ~ 00:22-35 welcome 00:22-54 lets talk 00:23-04 HEY 00:23-14 AKUMI 00:24-02 HEY 00:24-28 hi 00:24-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:25-03 hey 00:25-03 hi 00:25-03 anyone on 00:25-09 @Mendes2 u on 00:25-18 what mendes isnt even on 00:25-48 dude 00:26-16 WHAT THE FU[[]]CK 00:26-16 OMG 00:26-16 help\ 00:26-16 dudes 00:26-16 welcome 00:26-16 lets talk 00:26-16 HEY 00:26-16 AKUMI 00:26-16 HEY 00:26-16 hi 00:26-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has been kicked by Cocopuff2018 ~ 00:26-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:26-42 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 00:26-46 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:26-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:26-58 Wtf, I literally repeated your stupid ass. 00:27-05 dont do fuck in caps again u are doing it to test the bot 00:27-20 No, I did it to quote you. 00:27-31 welp okay 00:27-53 omg mendes2 00:28-23 wow 00:28-49 korra2 00:29-37 korra 00:29-39 anyone on 00:30-23 why 00:30-24 ~ Harrypotterexpert101 has joined the chat ~ 00:30-32 knock knock ban the korra 00:30-43 Hahaha 00:31-03 yeh i kniw 00:31-32 what 00:31-57 wow 00:32-12 HAHAHA 00:32-12 ~ Harrypotterexpert101 has been banned by LucyRicardoBOT ("Automatically banned for misbehaving in chat.") ~ 00:32-13 ~ Harrypotterexpert101 has left the chat ~ 00:32-30 huh 00:32-33 why was he banned 00:32-42 wow 00:32-47 late ban 00:33-29 hey bruhs 00:34-18 hello 00:34-38 just recived a message 00:35-21 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 00:35-29 You go to gulag now 00:35-37 huh 00:35-38 dude 00:36-04 wow harrypotter RIP he was banned from chat 00:36-34 welcome J.paul 00:37-01 hey 00:37-10 brb 00:37-25 HEHEHE 00:38-13 https://moviehouserock2018.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1520#13 00:38-15 LOOK 00:38-35 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 00:38-36 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:38-48 OOF 00:39-06 ~ Harrypotterexpert101 has joined the chat ~ 00:39-14 welcome back 00:39-32 Thanks for the unban... 00:40-23 sure thing but if it happens again i will be leaving it and the bot bans for F word Spam or too many caps 00:40-57 https://moviehouserock2018.wikia.com/wiki/The_Greatest_Showman 00:41-04 I see that now 00:41-10 see what 00:41-37 my bot been on here all day 00:41-40 It doesn't ban for too many caps. I love how you don't even know your own bot's coding. (rofl) 00:41-40 It simply bans for fuck and hahaha in all caps. 00:41-43 And just those two words. 00:41-49 https://prnt.sc/lwaaca 00:41-53 You should probably put in the guidelines what the bot bans for...on 00:42-17 korra does it ban for too many caps 00:42-20 ~ Harrypotterexpert101 has joined the chat ~ 00:42-27 I just clearly said it does not. 00:42-35 oh wow 00:42-43 WOW THAT SUCKS I MEAN DUDE WHY 00:42-51 ~ Harrypotterexpert101 has left the chat ~ 00:42-52 6 caps 00:43-06 F*ck 00:43-37 Ban yourself 00:43-40 why 00:43-48 You screamed in caps 00:43-52 no thanks i am good but if u wanna go ahead 00:43-55 and get banned 00:44-09 You go to gulag 00:44-29 no 00:44-39 if u wanna get banned i will leave it as the ban is only 1 day' 00:44-56 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:45-05 ahh i left my bot on here all day 00:45-45 hehehe 00:45-54 ~ Harrypotterexpert101 has joined the chat ~ 00:45-57 do u guys get the emoji option 00:46-21 omg 00:46-26 i dont have it 00:46-43 omg korra 00:46-44 anyone on 00:46-48 OMG WTF 00:46-51 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 00:46-52 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 00:46-53 o/ 00:47-00 welcome 00:47-11 welcome 00:47-14 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 00:47-28 how are u 00:47-46 i am not getting banned from this chat' 00:48-21 welcome HARRY 00:48-38 ~ Harrypotterexpert101 has left the chat ~ 00:49-02 ~ ScrollreadertheNightwing has left the chat ~ 00:49-04 wow 00:49-07 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Bots 00:49-10 Hi welcome back 00:49-31 lets talk everyone 00:49-53 any ideas 00:50-17 any 00:50-39 OMG 00:50-46 hey councilor any ideas 00:50-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:51-08 > 00:51-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:51-49 So lets disucss the tv show blue bloods 00:52-32 hello 00:52-34 ANYONE ON 00:53-36 https://moviehouserock2018.wikia.com/wiki/Blue_Bloods_TV_Series_(2010%E2%80%93_) 00:54-25 Major crimes ended 00:56-03 omg 00:56-05 help 00:56-51 U GETTING MUGGED KUD 00:57-21 ~ Morgan Gam has left the chat ~ 00:57-22 ~ Morgan Gam has joined the chat ~ 00:57-40 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 00:57-45 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 00:57-53 omg who is messaging me 00:58-22 HEHEHEH I SPAMMED AKUMI 00:58-28 opss 00:59-07 OMG 01:00-57 happy holidays 01:02-50 hey 01:03-22 WEST 01:04-06 bruhs 01:04-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:04-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:05-56 ANYONE ONLINE' 01:06-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:06-33 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 01:06-36 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 01:07-01 ~ Fboi101 has joined the chat ~ 01:07-07 welcome 01:07-16 hi? 01:07-24 y did u send me ths limk 01:07-25 hi there is this your main account 01:07-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:07-34 u do u ask 01:08-05 well i make sure users only use 1 account here 01:09-09 so how is everyone 01:09-29 ? 01:09-50 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 01:09-53 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 01:10-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:10-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:11-27 korra dude why u keep leaving and coming back 01:11-30 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 01:11-57 ? 01:13-46 bye user 01:13-56 okay so fell free to ask qustions 01:14-30 brb 01:15-12 KORRA 01:15-16 ~ Fboi101 has left the chat ~ 01:16-02 i am back cambell toes 01:16-11 ~ Lolathedeathwing4 has joined the chat ~ 01:16-30 welcome 01:16-48 who is this 01:17-27 welcome 01:17-58 welcome dude 01:18-42 is anyonealive 01:19-07 yes i am on 01:19-09 WTF 01:19-24 SWEARING IS ALLOWED 01:19-49 ~ Lolathedeathwing4 has left the chat ~ 01:19-52 ~ Lolathedeathwing4 has joined the chat ~ 01:20-03 wow 01:20-17 hey yall 01:20-46 i protected a page for 1 month 01:21-13 who loves good 01:21-17 food 01:21-41 why is everyone on fandom grown.ups 01:21-56 i like sexey girls 01:21-58 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 01:22-00 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 01:22-32 sexey girls 01:22-52 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:22-56 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:22-57 SEXEY GIRLS4LIFE 01:23-35 opss 01:23-37 anyone on 01:24-06 WHAT THE F IS EVERYONE 01:24-08 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:24-28 wow 01:24-45 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 01:24-55 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 01:24-59 hey 01:25-01 welcome syde 01:25-04 how are u 01:25-28 wow 01:26-24 omg i am a councilor 01:26-54 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:27-24 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:27-25 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 01:27-29 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:27-34 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 01:27-38 welcome 01:27-41 welcome to jail; 01:27-59 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:28-08 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:28-12 q dms 01:28-27 omg 01:28-37 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:28-38 hey we all getting mugged 01:28-41 welcome south 01:28-58 south we need u as admin here dude 01:29-29 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 01:29-56 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 01:29-57 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 01:30-01 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:30-05 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 01:30-06 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:30-14 oof back 01:30-26 south 01:30-34 HEY SOUTH 01:31-17 hey 01:32-28 i might change some users title color anyone wants a user color for there account 01:32-40 ~ Morgan Gam has left the chat ~ 01:33-04 anyone 01:33-08 ~ Morgan Gam has joined the chat ~ 01:33-35 HUH 01:33-52 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 01:33-55 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 01:34-03 Why am i being ignored 01:34-28 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:34-41 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:35-01 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:35-28 hmm 01:35-50 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:36-00 WOW EVERYONE ON 01:36-01 ~ Lolathedeathwing4 has left the chat ~ 01:36-14 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:36-19 WERE IS EVERYONE 01:36-30 be back 01:36-48 lo 01:36-55 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:37-18 be back 01:37-41 wow 01:37-44 bye user 01:37-48 see ya tommrow 01:37-56 KORRA 01:38-16 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:38-23 i just told a girl she it got 01:38-25 hot 01:38-37 ~ Dorumin has joined the chat ~ 01:38-41 i told her she has a hot profile photo 01:39-06 i told a girl she has a hot profile photo 01:39-33 korra i might hook up 01:39-47 omg anyone on 01:40-04 YALL 01:40-20 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 01:40-33 omg i told a girl she has a hot profile photo 01:40-45 omg i asked her if she is single 01:41-00 should i 01:41-14 What the fuck is this shit that i walked into? 01:41-16 oof nope thats messed up 01:41-23 TOBY. 01:41-24 u walked into calm shit today 01:41-26 FU[[]]CK. 01:41-28 What 01:41-32 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:41-38 stop with fuck in caps 01:41-42 Why'd you invite em, Korra 01:41-45 No u 01:41-48 Korra i kind of asked a girl out 01:41-50 We were letting him go on and on for an hour, with no one talking to see how long he would go on! 01:41-56 I didn't. 01:42-02 ? 01:42-03 what why 01:42-15 Because it's fucking funny. 01:42-17 At least it's all logged 01:42-18 Thanks, Toby. 01:42-22 I want Kitten. 01:42-28 Fuck your kitten 01:42-32 You're not gonna find em here 01:43-06 Also it was going for 30 minutes @Korra 01:43-27 ;-; 01:43-30 ~ Morgan Gam has left the chat ~ 01:43-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:43-32 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:43-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:43-43 that was dumb 01:43-45 Felt like an hour. 01:43-47 ~ Morgan Gam has joined the chat ~ 01:44-01 I see sf is big mod here too 01:44-01 koa is a foot fetishist 01:44-06 Lol 01:44-20 Nice one doru 01:44-43 It's not a joke 01:44-48 Koa, please make your bot log. 01:44-51 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:44-52 Idc 01:44-53 https://vgy.me/piamA6.png 01:44-59 @doru 01:45-11 I'm so tempted to crash someone today 01:45-11 who came up with that dumb idea 01:45-14 And it might aswell be you 01:45-32 korra i kind of asked a girl out 01:45-42 Online grills 01:46-01 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:46-04 No one came up with it. 01:46-05 i wasnt going to 01:46-15 It kinda just happened, then a group PM was formed to say not to ruin it. 01:46-19 wow u need ant more science experiments 01:46-48 i was geting attention on another chat 01:47-03 when korra was ignoring me i kind of spammed his pms 01:47-33 Sounds like Mamvik. 01:47-35 was mendes2 involved 01:47-39 You gotta help me man! My tie is evil and it's going to kill meeee. *backs away* please don't hurt me... Mwhahahaha 01:47-43 nah 01:47-44 mamvik's hot 01:47-55 Yeh, Mamvik is pretty hot. 01:47-58 And no, Koa, lmao. 01:48-02 WTF 01:48-04 dude 01:48-11 Who tf is mamvik? 01:48-11 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:48-31 Some Russian chick. 01:48-33 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:48-35 https://moviehouserock2018.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat 01:48-39 omg join this chat 01:48-40 would bang 01:48-51 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 01:48-55 lol its just a link back to this chat 01:49-04 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 01:49-14 dudes 01:49-19 omg WERE is akumi 01:49-32 U got me. I feel for it 01:49-34 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 01:49-35 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 01:49-36 Was mendes2 involved in that group 01:49-37 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 01:49-40 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 01:50-10 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 01:50-11 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 01:50-13 Already said no, idiot. 01:50-33 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:50-57 Lol 01:51-00 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:51-26 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 01:53-09 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:53-26 fell free to reply 01:53-30 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:53-37 omg korra 01:53-39 dude 01:53-43 korra is an idiot 01:53-47 idiot4life 01:54-06 KORRA is a fucken dumb dumb and his sister isnt 01:54-28 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:54-37 Says the guy who spent half an hour talking with himself. 01:54-37 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:55-34 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 01:56-10 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:56-43 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:58-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:58-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:58-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:59-18 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 01:59-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:00-19 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 02:01-38 SHUSH 02:03-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:03-27 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 02:03-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:03-34 what 02:03-47 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 02:03-47 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 02:03-49 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 02:03-55 laptop is restarting 02:04-19 BAN AKUMI FOR F WORD ON CAPS FOR INFINTIE 02:04-32 ban akumi for dating korra 02:04-50 wow 02:05-18 plz dont tell me u are doig that thing again 02:05-49 OMG 02:06-17 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:06-19 hey yall 02:06-27 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:06-39 HELP 02:06-56 OMG HELP 02:07-25 when did korra leave 02:07-27 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 02:07-29 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 02:07-34 HUH 02:07-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:07-57 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:07-58 mendes2018 02:07-59 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 02:08-05 welcome mendes2019 02:08-26 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:08-35 HEY 02:08-35 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:08-48 @KORRA I GOT U THE chat log 02:09-05 Chat log is ready for u fantic 02:09-18 The bot log 01:40-17 hello fuck bot 01:41-19 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 01:41-20 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 01:41-28 FUck bot 01:42-04 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 01:42-05 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 01:43-03 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 01:43-03 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 01:43-26 hey 01:44-00 hey 01:44-20 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 01:44-27 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has joined the chat ~ 01:45-04 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 01:45-06 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 01:47-00 omg omg omg 01:47-55 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 01:47-57 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 01:49-02 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:49-20 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 01:49-21 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 01:50-12 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 01:50-14 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 01:50-54 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 01:50-55 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 01:50-56 https://discordapp.com/api/guilds/514865058291908620/widget.json 01:51-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:54-04 ~ LucyRicardoBOT has joined the chat ~ 01:54-33 oh 01:55-18 good night 01:56-09 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 01:56-11 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 01:57-49 hey 01:58-50 BYE 01:58-59 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 01:59-01 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 02:01-04 hey 02:01-18 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 02:01-20 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 02:01-50 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 02:01-52 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 02:01-57 ~ J.PaulMcCartneyFan420 has left the chat ~ 02:02-56 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 02:02-58 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 02:04-00 bye 02:05-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:05-42 wow 02:05-55 wow 02:06-31 what why was i being ignored again 02:07-05 OwO 02:07-08 Because everyone was AFK. 02:07-17 ^ 02:07-42 Brb 02:08-05 okay dude 02:08-12 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 02:08-14 Fuck korra for kissing akumi 02:08-23 KOrra is gojng to jail for kissing akumi 02:09-16 I never kissed her. 02:09-23 did u 02:09-58 why was i being ignored again 02:11-10 GIRLS CANT RAP 02:11-38 They can. 02:11-58 lol korra 02:12-08 what time u go to sleep fantic 02:13-12 gtg to sleep 02:13-19 Bye. 02:13-46 okay behave 02:13-52 or ill knock u out 02:14-11 well i am still watching 02:14-14 DO IT OMG 02:14-19 F[[]]UCKEN BRUHS 02:14-40 2 hour ban korra 02:14-44 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 02:15-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has been banned by Cocopuff2018 ("(Swearing Caps)") ~ 02:15-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:15-10 2 hour ban' 02:15-14 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 02:15-16 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 02:15-23 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 02:15-30 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 02:15-40 hey welcome 02:15-51 Damn koa, rude much? 02:17-05 how 02:17-16 why'd you ban 02:17-22 unban lol 02:17-28 swears and caps are allowed 02:17-39 there's no reason why saying FU[[]]CK should be disallowed 02:18-04 nope fuck in caps isnt allowed as u are fixing to get a ban if u dont stop its the rules 02:18-23 no it's not in the rules 02:18-32 you just made it up because you stole the TDL bot code 02:18-40 he is banned 2 hours the bot bans for it so yes it is a rule and u all been wanrned to stop 02:18-57 Koa, this is why Korra and I think you are FUCKING ANNOYING! 02:18-58 ~ Vocaloid Rin has been banned by LucyRicardoBOT ("Automatically banned for misbehaving in chat.") ~ 02:18-59 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 02:19-01 the bot only bans for it because you copied the code 02:19-07 lol 02:19-41 yep banned 02:20-43 ~ LucyRicardoBOT has joined the chat ~ 02:21-14 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~ 02:21-20 wow 02:22-21 dude 02:22-59 hey 04:18-32 dude 04:20-37 well rip people 04:21-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has been banned by Cocopuff2018 ("undo") ~ 04:21-17 why u say that 04:21-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:21-49 bruhs i am back (cool) 04:22-08 behave bot is staying on 04:22-08 gtg 04:22-10 ~ Savini the rainwing prince 01 has left the chat ~ 04:22-25 i am watching 04:22-32 yhe 04:22-34 *yeh 04:22-54 good night 04:23-01 Good night, brub. 04:23-52 GOOD Night 04:24-21 GOOD Night 04:24-36 ~ Cocopuff2018 has left the chat ~ 04:24-42 i am staying on 04:24-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:25-04 hehe 04:25-09 i rule the chat 04:25-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:25-51 i cannot believe doru and i need a baby-sitter 04:27-56 lmao 04:28-01 yep u do untill u guys an follow the chat rules without a babby sittter or untill koa talks with the other admin about changing the rules for fuck in caps 04:28-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:28-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:32-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:32-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:33-36 yep u do untill u guys an follow the chat rules without a babby sittter or untill koa talks with the other admin about changing the rules for fuck in caps 04:33-53 babby sitter is watching 04:34-21 hey bruh pls unblock mine and Doru's PMs. 04:34-35 Watchinng TheKorraFanatic and Dorumin 04:34-42 DONE DONT SPAM ME 04:34-51 lol 04:34-56 ~ Dorumin has left the chat ~ 04:34-59 ~ Dorumin has joined the chat ~ 04:35-00 please bruh 04:35-17 I AM WATCHINGi unblocked pms 04:35-44 behave or get knocked out 04:36-09 :) 04:36-31 I am behavin 04:36-41 huh i am payed to babbysitt tfk and dorumin 04:36-48 good boy dorumin 04:36-48 04:36-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:37-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:37-10 Go to sleep, wtf. 04:37-18 it's past your bedtime 04:37-52 Make it happen, DN. 04:37-55 okay going to bed and bot stays on if i see any misbehavior in the morning when i turn my computer on someone wil lbe banned 04:38-29 going to sleep 04:38-42 okay going to bed and bot stays on if i see any misbehavior in the morning when i turn my computer on someone wil lbe banned 04:39-01 BYE 04:39-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:39-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:39-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:40-01 ~ Dorumin has left the chat ~ 04:40-05 ~ Dorumin has joined the chat ~ 04:40-59 ~ Dorumin has left the chat ~ 04:41-03 ~ Dorumin has joined the chat ~ 04:41-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:41-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:41-31 ~ Dorumin has left the chat ~ 04:41-34 ~ Dorumin has joined the chat ~ 04:41-41 korra discord pms 04:41-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:42-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:42-38 GOD BLESS KORRA 23:39-40 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:41-31 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:48-25 ~ Cocopuff2018 has joined the chat ~